The Scott VS Dawn Files
by Tia and Lulu
Summary: This hilarious Total Drama fan fiction follows Scott and Dawn's rivalry. It's Fire and Ice, Air and Earth, and Ugly and Beauty in the Scott VS Dawn Files! Mike and Zoey's relationship done here, too. Also, the cover was made before this became a multi chapter, so forgive the writing.


**Every diehard Dawn fan was absolutely destroyed when Scott slipped the stolen objects in her bag, therefore getting her eliminated. Everyone also wonders what would have happened if Dawn had warned her teammates. This is a version of that, but a little different. For instance, her warning doesn't come at the elimination ceremony, but instead when her bag splits open. Also, this is an **_**AU **_**Dawn, so if you don't like her, that's your problem, not ours! See ya later!**

Dawn still couldn't believe what Scott had done.

"Jo's gun was jammed!" she said in the confessional. "The seagull could only have come from our boat. Scott's going down!"

She kicked the door open, not realizing Scott was right outside.

"Or am I?" he snickered.

Back at the cabin, he suggested they boot Dawn. Sam wanted to vote off Brick, and Lightning did, too. Both Brick and Dawn walked in at that moment.

"Hey guys," Dawn said through clenched teeth. "What're you talking about?"

"Here, Dawn. You left your bag on the boat." Scott handed Dawn her bag. It split open, revealing everyone's stolen objects.

"Dawn?" Brick said in surprise. "You're a thief?"

"NO, I'M NOT!" she screamed, lunging at Scott.

"Hold on, Creepy Girl," Lightning said. "What's goin' on?"

"I'll _tell_ you what's going on! Scott's a lying, cheating, traitorous, backstabbing, no good, evil, twisted snake of a thief! He's lying! I didn't put those in my bag!" Dawn's face was purple with rage. She once again lunged at Scott, this time succeeding in grabbing him. "You wanna mess with _me_, Scott? Be ready for your downfall." She stomped out of the cabin.

"Did you steal our stuff then frame Dawn?" asked Sam angrily.

"So what if I did? It's not like she can win this thing!"

"Everyone has an equal chance in this game!" Brick was really mad, too. Lightning just left.

"I'm so dead, thanks to that nature loving, aura reading, tea drinking gorgeous girl!" Scott said in the confessional. "Yeah, I have a crush on Dawn! Deal with it!"

At the campfire, the Maggots were there, and Zoey was comforting Dawn.

"It's okay, Dawn," Zoey said. "Maybe he just needed a place to store it."

Cameron had just shown up.

"What's with her?" he asked.

"Scott stole everyone's stuff and put it in _my _bag!" Dawn said, gulping back tears.

"That's it! He's going down!" Cam said.

"Today was full of backstabbing, lying, and cheating, and the Rats took the cake! The following players are safe," Chris began. "Sam. Lightning. And Brick. Dawn, Scott, one of you is going home. And the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to… Scott."

"What?!" he said.

"Why are you surprised?" Dawn asked.

"Because- because- because I have a huge crush on you!" He quickly covered his mouth, but it was too late.

"You have a crush on me and you tried to frame me for theft?!" Dawn said, standing up. She punched him in the face. "Next time, don't frame your crush!"

"Who are you?" Scott asked. "Who am I? Where are we?"

Chef picked him up and put him in the catapult. He smacked him. Scott remembered everything except his crush on Dawn.

"Wow," Zoey said to Dawn. "I wish I could be that direct with guys I have a crush on." Dawn giggled.

"Now, Maggots, today there is a team switch. Jo, you're now a Rat. And the new Maggot is… Dawn!"

"Yes!" said Dawn and Zoey in unison, hi-fiving each other.

Later, Mike caught Dawn as she was on her way to the cabin.

"Dawn, can I tell you something if you promise not to tell Zoey?"

"Mike, I know what it is, and I've kept the secret this long. Besides, the time to tell her might be closer than you think!"

"How do you know?"

"Your aura! It's divided into six."

"S-six?"

"He's coming, Mike, and there's nothing you can do to stop his quest for revenge." She then disappeared.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Mike said.

Dawn's prediction was going to come true, and there was nothing he could do.

**Ha! Little rhyme at the end. Anyway, originally, this was going to be a one chapter fic, but now it has more chapters! If you don't like it, don't read it!**


End file.
